


【异坤】校霸爱情故事（R）

by bfjhcnrw



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 16:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17063006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfjhcnrw/pseuds/bfjhcnrw
Summary: *校园AU，篮球社长异x棒球社长坤，ooc严重*室外性爱注意。





	【异坤】校霸爱情故事（R）

-

 

众所周知，YK大学有两位风云人物。

一位是篮球社长王子异。大三年级老油条，长得好，家境好，篮球技术更是超绝，半长发扎成脏辫，77号球衣穿在身上，嘴角一挑勾起一个邪笑，举手投足都是又痞又坏的帅气。

一位是棒球社长蔡徐坤。大一新晋校草，长相又是另一个风格的好看，棕色小卷毛软乎乎的，看上去白白嫩嫩细胳膊细腿，但听过他的事迹的人都知道，他十足一个顽劣的小霸王。整天背着棒球棒带着一群小弟在校园里横冲直撞，谁见都要避三分。

而两位社长之所以被称作风云人物，和他们所在的社团脱不了关系。

篮球社和棒球社自建校以来就是齐头并进的两个大社。竞争多了摩擦自然也多，发展到了现在，两社甚至有了水火不容的意味。

偏偏学校的运动场就这么大。而篮球社和棒球社的地盘，就隔了一张铁丝网。

于是，自顽劣的好战分子蔡徐坤当上社长的那天起，就开始怂恿小弟们在课后团练间隙，隔着铁丝网向隔壁篮球社示威挑衅。

方式大多十分小学鸡。  
比如对面投篮时喝倒彩，路过时吹口哨竖中指。  
篮球社众人最开始并不愿理睬这种幼稚行径，但到底也都是血气方刚的男孩子，总有人耐不住棒球社小学鸡们变本加厉的搞事。

一来二去这就成了景。

每天放课后的社团活动时间，只要你路过体育场，就能看到穿篮球服和穿棒球服的两帮人，先是较着劲的排练，结束后就凑到一起一字排开，站在树荫下隔着铁丝网相互叫骂挑衅，俨然一个地下rapper掰头集会。

时间长了这事儿就惊动了王子异。  
也不怪他不关心社团情况。他这半年在忙事情，听说这事儿时还觉得新鲜。如今手上的事刚告一个段落，就被社员们簇拥着来撑场。

有老大撑腰，篮球社一伙人可算扬眉吐气，跟在后面浩浩荡荡就往铁丝网这边走。  
对面一看这边大佬来了，连忙也派人去活动室喊自家老大。

蔡徐坤窝在椅子里，双腿搭在办公桌上正在补觉，一听这个消息兴奋地蹦起来，扛上棒球棍就要去会会这个王子异。

-

王子异斜斜的倚靠在树荫里，有一下没一下地玩着手里的篮球。

关于蔡徐坤，王子异了解的很少。大约从别人那听说过，是个大一新生，长得很好看，棒球技术高超，入学半年就当上了社长，但脾气很坏，喜欢惹事，行为乖张。

王子异产生了一点兴趣。

然后他看着远处的小黑点拐过大门，一蹦一跳故作嚣张地走了过来。  
王子异没绷住噗嗤笑了出来。  
什么啊，就是个被宠坏的小孩啊。

蔡徐坤耀武扬威地走近铁丝网，棒球棍往地上一杵，叉着腰冲这边一抬下巴  
“谁是你们老大，出来给坤哥见见！”

王子异笑的肩都在抖。

不过他得承认，真见到本人才深刻了解到，蔡徐坤的好看是有多好看。  
棕色的蓬松小卷毛，逆着太阳一两个不老实的小呆毛发着光。  
巴掌大的小脸，圆睁的杏眼，挺翘的鼻梁，精巧的下巴。  
最妙的是那张小嘴，当下撇着一个轻蔑的笑，更显得粉乎乎的肉唇花瓣一样翻卷着，衬得中间的唇珠特别诱人。

只可惜…

王子异随手把球抛给队友，插着兜慢悠悠踱步上前，弯腰和蔡徐坤平视。  
蔡社长觉得自己的身高受到了侮辱，气得他瘪嘴上前一步瞪视挑衅者。

两个人的脸就突然挨得很近。只隔着一张铁丝网呼吸相闻，炽热的鼻息带着张扬的男香一股脑撒在脸上，熏红了蔡社长的耳朵。  
王子异就觉得，这人不知怎么像只装狮子的猫。

他突然鼓嘴对着这张装狠的小脸急吹了一口气。  
蔡徐坤凶恶的表情一崩。

“幼稚。”  
王子异撇嘴不屑一笑，站直身摆摆手表达一下不存在的歉意，拨开人群离开了体育场。

蔡徐坤呆在原地，直到人走的看不见了，才反应过来，一下子暴跳如雷。  
妈的！让你坤哥掉面子，还敢说你坤哥幼稚！王子异这事儿没完！

-

这梁子算是结下了。

除了晚上的例行铁丝网掰头，来自棒球社的挑衅变本加厉了起来，开始不局限于课后。但方式依然小学鸡，比如把垃圾扔到对面场地之类，搞的篮球社社员不胜其烦。

社长王子异微微一笑，小孩长相是他的菜，就是太烦人。回头一个电话打给体育部好友，找了个由头就削减了棒球社三分之一的预算。  
被反将了一军，蔡徐坤气得牙根痒痒，整天躲起来观察王子异的作息，想着怎么杀杀他的威风。

蔡徐坤对王子异的过分关注引起了许多人的注意。没办法，风云人物之间的对决向来是备受期待的。  
蔡徐坤的小弟们也觉得不对劲。  
小弟a：你说咱老大，为啥就非和这个王子异过不去呢？

这个问题，去问你们老大自己，他大概也说不出个由头。  
他正忙着进行针对王子异大作战。  
形式包括但不限于：撕坏王子异的课本，偷走王子异的物品，败坏王子异名声，泡走王子异的女人。

最后这一条，还真给蔡徐坤做到了。  
他只耍了个帅就拐跑了王子异新交的女朋友。  
蔡徐坤得意坏了，晚上就到铁丝网这拿这事儿耀武扬威。

王子异头疼。  
虽说这个女朋友纯属无妄之灾，他本身喜欢同性，女朋友放在身边也是个摆设。  
但蔡徐坤实在太恶劣了。搞得他一天天精力全放在他身上，一天下来头昏脑涨实在烦人，人再合胃口现在也只想教训他。

 

王子异走到铁丝网跟前，低头对笑的嚣张的蔡徐坤说，你搞得我很烦，明天把你们社今年的活动费都削减了，你就没精力在我这蹦跶了。

蔡徐坤一听急了。  
“你他妈太卑鄙了！不就是个女人吗多大点事儿啊！这样吧，明天别带小弟了，就这里，咱俩光明正大的掰头！”

王子异嗤笑一声应了下来。  
不管他又搞什么幺蛾子，王子异都决心要给这个臭屁小孩一点教训。

-

第二天下午六点，王子异提前解散了队员，等人都走光了，他如约来到老地方。

蔡徐坤意外的不在。

铁丝网两侧两排梧桐沙沙地响着，倚着林荫吹晚风，王子异难得感到闲适。  
他又伸了个懒腰，向前几步撑着铁丝网，透过网眼向棒球社方向张望。

异变突起。  
身后传来两下急促的脚步声，他刚要回头，耳旁突然一阵劲风。王子异下意识偏头闪避，将将避过了这记重拳，却还是被对方的指节擦过脸颊，带的他向后一个趔趄。

王子异后退两步，捂着脸颊回身，看见蔡徐坤就站在树下，扛着棒球棍笑得直不起腰。  
好容易笑够了，他嚼着口香糖拽拽地冲王子异挥了挥棒球棍。  
“这次算你小子走运，别惹你坤哥，不然下回招呼你的没准就是这家伙了。”

王子异气得牙根痒痒，眼看着蔡徐坤扭头就走，大步上前一把把他捞回来，箍紧腰转身狠狠按在了铁丝网上。

蔡徐坤呆呆地眨眨眼，显然长这么大没遇着过这样的状况。回过神来又开始手脚并用的挣扎，对着王子异破口大骂。  
王子异一手钳住蔡徐坤的双腕，膝盖抵开他的双腿，强势的嵌进他的腿缝，把蔡徐坤整个固定在身前逃脱不得。

“你真的很幼稚。打架偷袭是小孩子的做法。你想知道大人都是怎么处理矛盾的吗，小朋友？”  
低低的热气洒在脸上。蔡徐坤不安地扭了扭。他有点害怕，偏过头不接这茬。

王子异就看着他的侧脸。  
平时都低低的藏在棒球帽下，从没仔细观察过。如今这么近的看去，王子异不得不感叹，这臭小孩的脸是真的好看。

卷翘的额发汗湿了几绺，软软的趴在额头上。纤长浓密的睫毛一颤一颤的，大大的圆眼滴溜溜的，不知道又在想什么坏主意。小嘴撅得老高，连带鼻尖和下巴都生气的皱着。  
王子异不知怎么觉得他有点可爱。

最神的是他脸颊上那颗小痣。以前从没注意过，如今这么近的看去，小痣随着蔡徐坤的呼吸一跳一跳，晃得王子异心里痒痒。  
他忍不住凑近，嘴唇在小痣上轻轻印了个吻。

蔡徐坤的脸刷的就红了。  
王子异很稀奇，凑上去观察他的红脸蛋。  
“哟，我们蔡小霸王还会脸红啊。怎么，喜欢我？”  
热气喷洒在耳边，蔡徐坤的脸更红了。

他扭过头来瞪了王子异一眼。  
“滚蛋！别自恋！你这么烦人，我喜欢猪蹄也不会喜欢你！”

王子异也不恼。  
一扬嘴角，他知道怎么对付蔡徐坤了。

王子异伸手摩挲着他的肉唇。  
“可是，你拐跑了我的女朋友。我想了想，只能让我们蔡社长辛苦一下，自己当女朋友给我用了。”  
说完，低下头凑过去佯装要亲他。

蔡徐坤一愣，突然扬唇粲然一笑，慢慢撅起嘴。

王子异心下奇怪，正琢磨着要不要真亲下去，一块口香糖带着口水从蔡徐坤的嘴里飞了过来。  
王子异赶紧偏头，湛湛躲开了这次袭击。

蔡徐坤拔腿就跑。

王子异回过神来气的赶忙追了上去。  
蔡社长得意忘形，边跑还不忘挑衅。  
可任他千算万算，忘了这是对方的地盘，七拐八拐没跑出去，倒是跑进了器材库和铁丝网夹角的死胡同。

完了。自投罗网了。坤哥今天算是栽啦。

王子异憋了一肚子火，上前揪住蔡徐坤的领子把他重新按在铁丝网上，钳着他的下把就亲了上去。  
蔡徐坤愣住了。他万万没有想到王子异是要这样对付他，伸手使劲拍打他的后背，扭头想要离开他的嘴唇，边挣扎边骂。

“唔不…唔你放开我，你这个死变态！同性恋！”

 

王子异猛地抬起了头，他的愤怒几乎要破体而出。  
蔡徐坤完完全全的撕开了他的软肋和逆鳞。  
王子异有点失了理智。本来只是想要吓吓这个坏小孩，但现在他想动真格的了。

蔡徐坤抬头看了看王子异。  
那人眼睛里的火仿佛实体化了一般就要喷出来。蔡徐坤有点怕。  
他生平第一次有点懊悔自己的口不择言。他自己也是深柜，有什么资格伤害和他一样的王子异呢？

可他来不及解释了，漫天的怒火已经烧了过来。  
王子异笑了，可他的眼睛没有笑。那里面好像又结上了坚冰。

“小孩，今天机会难得，我就让你见识一下，什么是真正的同性恋。”

—

王子异冰着脸靠近。  
蔡徐坤有点慌张。  
浅薄的人生阅历里搜索不出眼下场景处理方法。他想解释，想逃跑，想要安慰眼前这只困兽，但他直觉现在任何一点动作都会加剧他的怒火。  
于是他什么也没做，呆呆站在那儿，任由王子异把他翻了个身， 重新按在铁丝网上。

王子异倾身。宽广的胸膛附上了蔡徐坤的后背，烫得他一个激灵，下意识的向前躲避。王子异就再追上来，直到他紧紧贴上了铁丝网，前胸后背都贴实再无缝隙。  
王子异就这样紧紧压住他，钳住他的下巴扭过他的脸，不容抗拒地吻了上来。

这是一场单方面的屠戮。

蔡徐坤完全没有反抗之力，任由王子异捏开他的齿关，舌头霸道地顶了进来，肆意开疆扩土，一寸一寸扫荡他敏感的粘膜，压榨他的氧气，卷走他甘美的津液，到处搜捕柔软的小舌，把它裹挟到自己口中逗弄吮吸。

没有任何经验的蔡小孩很快就败下阵来，无力地长着口任王子异侵略，脑子里突然就琢磨，吻技这么好，不知道亲过多少人呢。  
王子异继续厮磨着他柔软的唇瓣，趁机腾出手来，解下了自己的发带。  
蔡徐坤被亲的迷糊，蒙眬中感觉两只手被身后的人拢到了头顶，一块布条覆上来，手就挣不开了。

完啦，蔡小孩晕晕乎乎的想，我好像再也逃不开啦。

 

但很快他又想逃了。  
一双温热的大手顺着棒球服的衣摆摸了上来，印在他的腰侧，有仿佛烙上疤痕的热度。蔡徐坤瑟缩了一下。  
粗糙的掌面就顺着他的腰线开始肆意抚弄，享受着手下柔滑的触感，带着薄茧的指腹慢慢向前挪移，按上了软嫩的乳尖。  
蔡徐坤几乎是同时发出了一声惊喘，马上又羞耻的咬住了下唇。  
他从来没想过自己也能发出这么甜腻的声音，就像他从来不知道，男孩子的乳头也会被玩弄而产生快感。

他只能羞耻的咬着唇，感受着乳粒被硬茧摩擦的挺立，又被可怜巴巴的按进乳晕里转圈，被指甲搔刮着细嫩的乳孔，然后被无情的手指捏住抟揉撵磨，直到被玩的又红又肿，还要坏心的揪起来，逼的蔡徐坤哼哼着挺腰迎合，才肯松手让小粒弹回胸前。  
几轮下来，两粒乳头都被玩肿了一圈，敏感的不行，一碰全身都瑟缩着颤抖。  
胸前陌生的快感像电流一样在身体里流窜，炸的蔡徐坤腰眼酸麻，眼里慢慢蓄起了一汪水。

终于玩够了他的乳尖，大手又挑逗般的向下爬行，钻进了他的内裤，在蔡徐坤的屏息中，一把捉住了他不知何时立起来的性器。

王子异一摸手里的东西，笑了，凑到蔡徐坤耳边，嘬着他的耳廓含含混混的戏弄他。  
“被男人玩乳头就能硬的滴水儿，蔡社长您不会也是变态吧。”

蔡徐坤呜咽一声，羞耻的摇头要他滚开，扭腰就想逃开王子异的玩弄。  
王子异牢牢捉着他青涩的性器，把它从内裤里拿出来，包在掌心里抚弄摩擦，带着细茧的拇指指腹压在敏感的肉头上揉捻。  
蔡徐坤本就极少自慰，性器十分敏感，给王子异这么玩弄，很快就只能软了腰扣着铁丝网细细喘息了。

王子异于是一只手继续刺激他的性器，另一只手慢慢摸向身后，先是细细的摩擦尾骨周围的皮肤，然后大掌隔着运动裤用力揉搓臀肉，偶尔伸出指头试探的点一点穴口。  
蔡徐坤觉得自己被淋湿又被点燃，陌生的情潮从酸涩的下腹一路噼啪着炸向会阴，烧过臀缝，又沿着脊椎轰进大脑。

蔡徐坤的小腹逐渐痉挛。  
啊…要到了…

与此同时，后穴被抚摸逗弄，逐渐从最深处产生一股痒意。有什么液体一样的东西，沿着甬道一滴两滴慢慢爬向穴口。  
这种感觉清晰又惶恐。蔡徐坤不知道发生了什么，他的肠道也因此瑟缩着蠕动，却挤榨出更多的液体窸窸窣窣的泳流。  
啊不，要…要流出来了…

蔡徐坤仰起头闭着眼细细喘息，努力想要平复自己。  
前端的小孔大滴大滴的吐着清液，哆嗦着张开想要释放，后穴却努力想要收缩锁住令他恐慌的未知液体。蔡徐坤就被这两种矛盾的欲望拉扯，不由得苦闷的呻吟着。

王子异轻易的看出他快要高潮，伸手扯高他的内裤包住抽搐的性器，隔着粗糙的布料摩挲茎身，圆润的指甲抵着顶端的小孔轻轻扣挖。

快感瞬间突破极限。蔡徐坤圆睁着泪眼，仰着喉咙扼住呼吸，前端抵着内裤哆嗦着射了出来。  
后穴也在高潮的愉悦中欢快的蠕动，一松口，吐出了一包晶亮的水液。

王子异轻笑，伸手摸上他的后穴。  
入手一片滑腻。股缝里满是水液，连带内裤都被粘湿了一小块。  
王子异心下奇怪，伸手扯下了蔡徐坤的裤子，扶着他的胯骨让他翘起屁股。  
蔡徐坤还在快感的余韵里细细喘息，软着腿乖乖的任他摆布。

王子异慢慢拨开他的臀瓣，看向藏在中间的小口。  
粉嫩的肉花羞涩的想要逃避他的视线，穴口晶亮的水渍却暴露出它的放浪。  
王子异简直看呆了，不由得伸出手指抵了上去。  
小穴受了刺激，抽搐着吐出更多淫液。一呼一吸间，穴口微张，偷偷含住了一段指尖，贪婪的吮吸着。

王子异咋舌。滑嫩的穴肉诱惑他深入，王子异也没有犹豫，抽出手指在穴口翻搅厮磨，直到整根手指挂满了黏腻的水液，他才慢慢的一寸一寸的插了进去。

湿滑温软的小穴果然触感绝佳。翻卷的穴肉像潮水，涌上来又退去，热情又温柔的吮吸着，裹挟着手指在其中越陷越深。

蔡徐坤急喘了几声。身体被迫从内部打开，不疼，但异物感和奇异的充实感使他迷惑。

王子异也很迷惑。他无法克制自己阴暗的揣度蔡徐坤，到底是天赋异禀，还是阅人无数。  
越想心中越生出一股邪火，忍不住出言呛声。  
“蔡社长后面这么骚，给多少小弟睡过了？”

蔡徐坤张张嘴想否认，不知怎么又想起王子异不知找多少人练过的好吻技，话到了嘴边又转了个弯。  
“好多好多，个个比你温柔比你技术好！”

王子异气笑了。  
“既然蔡社长都给人玩熟了，那我也不必温柔是不是。”  
说完，不等蔡徐坤反应，第二根手指就顺着缝隙强势的送了进去。  
两根手指在身体里扣挖翻搅，将将周旋出一点余地来，第三根手指又迫不及的挤了进来。

“哈…呜”  
蔡徐坤想喊叫，张口却都是带了哭腔的喘息。  
即便他如何有天分，第一次被入侵的小穴也受不住这么粗暴的扩张。

王子异感觉自己的手指被高热紧致的小嘴紧紧吸住。湿滑软嫩的肉壁谄媚的朝拜入侵者，三根手指四处按压刮搔着敏感的皱襞，直到肉壁抽搐着软化退让出更大的空隙。

但王子异知道这样还不够。  
他弯曲手指，粗大的指节旋转推顶，磨的一圈穴肉都痉挛颤抖，哆嗦着吐水。王子异就用圆润的指甲轻轻搔刮，试探寻找他的敏感点。

蔡徐坤完全失了平时威风的样子。他手指痉挛着扣紧铁丝网，前胸急促的起伏，来不及吞咽的涎水顺着下巴流了下来。  
他感觉王子异的手指在他身体里作恶。  
硬质的指甲划过细嫩的软肉，仿佛自己被他的大手从身体内部狠狠破开，一路向上攥住了跃动的心肺。  
蔡徐坤又痛又爽，陌生的快感使他呼吸困难，心跳过速，他眯起眼仰头猫一样细弱的喘息起来。

王子异逐渐感受到了穴肉的退让，他便不再逗弄，大手托起蔡徐坤的胯，并拢手指快速插干起松软的小口。  
蔡徐坤觉得自己正在变得奇怪，他尖叫着扭摆腰肢想要逃开恐怖的快感。但无论如何躲避，作恶的手指都牢牢的吸在他的穴里横冲直撞。  
他忍不住软了腿，嘴上却还不依不饶，滚蛋变态的乱骂。

王子异不胜其烦。见扩张的差不多了，便抽出手指，一巴掌甩在了蔡徐坤的臀肉上。蔡徐坤老实了，长着嘴呜呜哀哀的喘息  
王子异解开了自己的皮带，把早已硬挺的性器戳在蔡徐坤的穴口。  
然后他揪紧蔡徐坤柔软的卷发，凑近他的耳边。

“蔡社长，被变态玩弄还能这么快乐的你——”  
王子异挺腰，  
“——也是变态啊。”

 

脑中由远及近传来了尖锐的呼啸，像是高速飞旋的棒球飞来又离开。

被进入了，蔡徐坤想。  
他并不觉得恶心，甚至心里隐隐的想要开心。  
他终于想要承认，自己可能是喜欢王子异的。  
可他又开心不起来。没有温柔和怜惜的性让他难过。

被揪着头发按在铁丝网上侵犯，蔡徐坤被迫仰起了头。路灯亮了，透过树荫照在他的眼底。  
啊，好刺眼，害得我都想流泪了。

王子异这时候又凑到他的耳边。  
“蔡社长，所以你的小弟们，都是睡来的吗？”  
“他们都怎么搞你啊，能满足你吗？”

眼泪就决了堤似的涌了出来。  
蔡小霸王从来不会哭。可他现在好委屈好难过。  
他好像第一次喜欢什么人，他还不会表达自己的感情。  
他甚至刚刚为了王子异，学会怎么收敛自己的脾气。  
他又想起王子异不知阅过多少人的好吻技，想到他冰冷的眼神和冲耳的话语。  
蔡徐坤引以为傲的盔甲和面具，他的坚冰和利刺，都碎了丢了。

他终于像一个十九岁的孩子，崩溃的大哭起来，边流泪边摇头，用尽全力的挣扎抗拒，呜咽着把话一股脑都倒出来。

他说呜呜我骗你的没有别人这是第一次。  
说呜呜呜你那女朋友是骗子跟别人打赌要跟你根本不是喜欢你。  
说你烦人混蛋哪天被人绿都不知道我帮你你还欺负我。  
说你这个大猪蹄你老欺负我我为什么非要喜欢你呢。

 

王子异愣住了。  
长久以来，他习惯了自己和身边的人们游戏人间的态度。  
因此这样自断后路又破釜沉舟式的表白，在这样的时刻狠狠戳进了他的心里。

他难得的无措了起来，伸手解开了束缚蔡徐坤的发带，把小孩颤抖的身体圈在了怀里。

蔡徐坤把挂满热泪的脸紧紧埋在了手心。他不想让王子异看到这样哭的乱七八糟的自己。  
即便刚刚亲手碾碎了自己的壳，他也不想这么快把自己全部的柔软都摊开奉出去。

王子异就搂着他，柔软的吻一下一下落在蔡徐坤的颈侧，安抚他出离的情绪。

他恍然发现自己也是喜欢蔡徐坤的。  
第一次见面的惊艳，球场边张扬的笑眼，恶作剧时得意的坏笑，好像都在不经意间收在心里了。  
那些过多的关注和在意，不明所以的醋意和欲望，都只有喜欢他这一个出口罢了。  
挺好，王子异想着，这样挺好。

王子异凑到蔡徐坤耳边轻声哄他，说他乖，不哭。  
王子异说，小孩，你这趟真是赚大了，巧了，我也喜欢你。

蔡徐坤一下子把自己糊满泪水汗水的潮红小脸拔了出来，傻傻的盯着他，说你可别蒙我。

王子异让他这眼神看的下腹发紧。  
他凑过去嘬嘬蔡徐坤的小嘴，挺了挺腰，说这玩意儿证明，千真万确。

蔡徐坤噗嗤就笑了，脸依旧红红的，但终于开心了起来。  
他甚至反手抚上王子异的胯骨，不太娴熟的扭了扭腰，别别扭扭的小声说，你…你动一动，里面痒。

王子异深吸了一口气，说小孩，招了我，后面可就不能求饶了。说完，双手扯过蔡徐坤的手覆上铁丝网，挺腰对着松软的穴肉捣干了起来。

 

炽热粗大的性器破开层层阻隔渐渐深入，湿热的肉壁谄媚的迎了上来，像好多张贪婪的小嘴贴上来缠绵吸吮，绞的王子异头皮发麻。

蔡徐坤也不好受。他无力的张着小口汲取氧气，陌生的情潮把他推向浪尖。  
直到王子异重重的顶过了他的敏感点。

“啊——！”  
蔡徐坤几乎是立刻尖叫出声，腰腹大幅度的痉挛弹起，穴肉抽搐着吮嘬了一下深埋在里面的硬物。  
王子异舒服的喟叹出声。他向深处找寻那么久的敏感点，原来就浅浅的埋在这里。他伸手固定住蔡徐坤的胯骨，对着敏感点无情的猛攻了起来。  
又快又多量的快感让蔡徐坤无法承受。他无法克制的呻吟，双手徒劳的抓紧铁丝网，想要带动身体向前躲避。  
王子异就任他渐渐脱离，然后笑着覆上他的后背，跟上来重重顶了进去。

“啊…呜…太深了…”  
蔡徐坤的呻吟里都带了哭腔。他被重重的抵在铁丝网上，前后夹击，再也逃脱不得，只能无助的呜咽祈求能得到一点垂怜。  
软糯可欺的姿态此时只能引诱王子异更重的欺负他。

王子异凑到了蔡徐坤的耳边。  
“小点声宝贝儿，对面是你的场子，难道你想喊你小弟们来看你这幅样子吗？”

夕阳西沉，何况刻意清过场留给他俩的场地，当然是没有人的。  
沉浸在灭顶情欲中的蔡徐坤却实在想不清楚了。  
他好羞耻好害怕，软乎乎的摇摇头，果真咬着嘴唇努力吞咽自己的呻吟，滑腻的穴肉也绞的更紧了。

可是太舒服了，好多次尖叫声都冲破他的喉咙跑了出来。  
可怎么办啊，蔡小孩半仰着头眯着眼想。  
他于是张嘴含住了眼前的铁网格。  
铁丝冰冰凉凉的，有上周雨水的咸味，刺激的蔡徐坤涎水不停的分泌，顺着网格淅淅沥沥的滴。

“唔…唔…哈…呜”  
王子异还抵在他的穴肉里不停抽插。每次蔡徐坤喘的急了，就停下来更深的埋在穴眼里翻搅捣磨，爽的肉壁不停的出水，抽搐着嘬紧他的性器。

王子异被吸的欢畅，轻抚摩挲他腰侧的软肉，凑过去轻啄蔡徐坤满是汗泪的脸蛋，低声问他舒服吗。  
蔡徐坤没忘他的告诫，呜呜哀哀的不敢张口。

王子异看他的小模样又心疼，伸手让红肿的唇肉放开铁丝，卷高蔡徐坤的棒球服下摆递到他的嘴边给他自己含着。然后又把他紧压在铁丝网上，开始尽情的冲刺。

蔡徐坤失神的扣紧了铁丝网。他感觉浑身的血液都在往下涌，浑身的感觉都集中在了后穴，快感炸的他腰腹酸涩难耐。  
他被王子异又急又猛地冲撞顶的一耸一耸，乳尖就一下一下的磨上铁丝网格，直磨的敏感脆弱的乳头红肿破皮，又痛又爽，碰一下都电的整片前胸酥酥麻麻的痒。

他哼哼唧唧的自己伸手去摸，被王子异坏心的抓住了手腕阻止了他的动作。  
蔡徐坤实在痒极，蓄了点力气反手捉着王子异的大手就往胸前带。王子异被他的诚实取悦，笑着配合揉搓他的乳尖加码他的快感。  
王子异喜欢极了他这副又乖又软的模样。这可是别人没见过的绝版蔡徐坤啊。

蔡徐坤感到自己的小腹逐渐缩紧，腿根渐渐痉挛了起来。他觉得自己就要触碰到极点了。他哆嗦着屏息，期待着这一刻到来。

王子异自然也看了出来。他伸手捉住蔡徐坤硬热湿滑的性器捋了几下，换来蔡徐坤一阵苦闷又快乐的呻吟。

王子异轻笑一声，假装叹息。  
“蔡社长，你这里真不讲礼貌，滴这么多水儿可弄脏我的地盘了。”  
“明天我的队员们来擦地，肯定要来问我，队长你看，这是什么呀，怎么还有骚味呢。”  
蔡徐坤羞耻极了。他的小脑袋已经处理不了这样的情况了，只会呜咽着替自己随便滴水儿的小东西道歉。  
“呜……对…对不起…啊——”

王子异低低的笑了。  
他伸手把蔡徐坤的性器穿过网格伸到了对面，用力的挺腰深顶，附在蔡徐坤的耳边低声诱哄。  
“来吧宝贝，射到你的地盘去。”

蔡徐坤猛地睁大了圆眼，全身都大幅的痉挛战栗，在羞耻的情欲和灭顶的快感中哆嗦着攀上了高潮。

高热的甬道浪潮般吸吮绞嘬着性器，巨大的吸力逼的王子异咬紧牙关，深搅了几下把精液释放在了穴肉深处。

王子异松开了对蔡徐坤的压制。  
没了支撑，蔡徐坤酸软的身体再也无力维持，腿根抽搐着并拢，膝盖一软，沿着铁丝网壁就要缓缓滑下。  
王子异一把把他捞了起来，抽出挂在一旁的那条发带，坏心的抟成团塞进了蔡徐坤的穴里，威胁着要他把精液含好。  
又给他穿好了衣服，把软乎乎的小孩搂紧怀里亲了一口。  
“蔡社长，我女朋友被你撬走了，你得赔偿我。以后不仅要给我睡，还要给我当老婆。听到了吗？”  
蔡徐坤又羞又气，嗫喏着骂他不要脸，乖乖把头埋进了王子异的颈窝。

 

两社的小弟们虽然放两个老大在体育场掰头，心里到底还是紧张的，一个两个都守在校门口紧张的盼着。  
然后他们看到王子异搂着蔡徐坤出来，蔡徐坤走路还别别扭扭的。  
棒球社小弟一想，惨了，老大准是打输了，个个像霜打的茄子，灰溜溜的散了。

然后王子异把蔡徐坤搂回家又吃了个遍。

 

第二天，篮球社和棒球社宣布永结同好。

 

—后续见 我想在生日那天和你去开房—


End file.
